Horrible Things at Hope's Peak
by Davior
Summary: Naegi likes Chihiro quite a lot, and Chihiro likes him back, but he's possibly the least romantic person in history. Told in perspective of the two characters. Is pretty crazy.
1. The Beginning

**Perspective: Naegi**

Aaaahh, Hopes Peak. A fine place for fine people with extraordinary talents, and of course, the extraordinarily lucky, like me. You see, I won a conte- actually, I think you know who I am at this point, and if you don't, you may have heard the name Makato Naegi somewhere. Because I am that guy. Yeah. Anyway, you know the drill. I'm in Hope's Peak and I am in a class with a bunch of people you already know. I don't even ever go to class considering the fact that it's not required, but eh. I hang out with my class friends and it's all fine.

The main person I hang out with is this really cute girl named Chihiro Fujisaki. Fujisaki is cute, and you probably already know that. She's the SHSL Programmer, or Ultimate Programmer. I don't know. I'm supposed to say Ultimate but some people say SHSL, and that's a much less stupid term. Not even Jin knows. For convenience sake, I'll say Ultimate. How would you even pronounce SHSL? Shisil? Shosile? Shishilé? I'm getting off track. Fujisaki has shown me a lot of things I really don't need to know, but it's all great. Tonight we're gonna go on a date and I'm gonna show her my pre-engagement ring.

 **Perspective: Fujisaki**

Naegi is a great guy. And so am I. If you didn't know already, my gender is male. To be fair, it's not very convincing for a person that spends most of his life on a computer to be female. It makes more sense that way. But I look so girly that nearly everyone thinks I am female. Not even Naegi knows. But judging by the way he's been talking to me lately, he wants me super badly. He recently asked me to go with him somewhere. He's probably gonna propose or engage with me, or worst case scenario, drug me with those Aquadot things. Actually, if you think about it, that would be pretty funny. But whatever. I'm prepared.

 **Perspective: Naegi**

I've decided that our date is gonna be at the local arcade. She's not the biggest video game fan, but we play them at times, and can program them. I have probably overplanned my pre engagement plan. We'll gonna play one of our favorites, Galaga, and as we lose and she possibly feels down, I possibly cheer her up and show her the ring. She'll laugh and put it on her finger and it will all be fun for a while. In a few years, we could get married and live happily ever after together.

 **Perspective: Chihiro**

Me and Naegi went to the arcade last night. I kept getting distracted by all the games and Naegi just wanted me to play Galaga with him. We did, and it was great. At the end of the game, he said "Chihiro... we've spent a lot of time together, and we've had fun the entire time. I think we should go the next step. Will you pre engage with me?"

"I..." I said. I was going to say the truth about my gender then, but then I remembered that there's an Ultimate Medical Science person at Hope's Peak. "...accept." I finished with. He was so happy. I love it when I make people happy. I'll probably never forget his face. But soon, he may learn, and it may not be pretty.

 **Perspective: Naegi**

Me and Fujisaki chose to go to class today. Why? I don't really know. But during it I barely payed any attention. I seemed to doze off. I looked at Fujisaki and my mind went crazy. All I could think of was all the times I would have with her. Then it got worse, as I thought of all the _erotic_ things I would do with her. "Hey," a voice said from behind me. I looked behind and it was Hagakure. "It's clear you want Fujisaki. I know you spend a lot of time with her out of class, but you just want her right now. Don't act like the crystal ball doesn't tell me everything you two do." he said. Oh, brother… "I know next to nothing about girls her age. But I think you should maybe do something involving her right here, right now." "Um, okay." I responded, gulping afterwards. Nervously, I yelled "Fujisaki!" Everyone looked at me for a second, and I stood up and walked to her. I kneeled down, and trusted my heart on this one. And then I said to her, "I want to suck your breasts."

 **Yeah, that was a turning point in this.**


	2. The Sticks of Hope

**Perspective: Fujisaki**

As you saw earlier, Naegi said he wants to "suck my breasts". But that wasn't the end. He then grabbed them and said "You don't understand how much I love you. I want you so badly. I just want to get on the ground with you right now and fuck you like a mad dog." I could hear Mondo Oowada laughing when he said that. "Oh my god!" I could hear someone say. It was Ishimaru. He rushed over and broke it up. "You know things like this aren't allowed in a school environment!"

"God damn it, Taka, always ruining our fun." Naegi said. He then punched Ishimaru straight in the jaw, sending him to the floor. "So what was I saying?" He continued.

"N-Naegi, I have to sa-" I said, only able to get part of it out before he covered my mouth with his hand and pulled my skirt up with the other. After that, everyone rushed over and broke us up.

 **Perspective: Makoto**

Everyone ruined our fun yesterday. I just want to get all of them out so I can fuck Fujisaki like a mad dog. But now it's the talk of the school. Apparently Yamada told everyone about it and I can't go a few feet without hearing about that. I had no punishment, thank god, but this is punishment enough. I just want to put my five inch stick of hope into Fujisaki. And I know she wants it too. I went to see her today but she was gone. Does she want to avoid me because of it? Better not, that ring was really expensive.

 **Perspective: Fujisaki**

I met up with Shinji Nakamura, Ultimate Medical Science Doctor, today, asking for a genital change. That's all I really needed, as I already look like a girl enough. Nakamura said that more and more people want gender transplants in less and less time with less and less doctors. He also said that it couldn't happen for quite a few months. I was fine with it, but that's quite a few months of Makoto wanting to f- let's not speak of that again.

 **Perspective: Naegi**

This situation has only got me closer to her, in that I have pictures of her all over my wall. I want her so badly, and yet the school doesn't want it.

The next day in class, I didn't hear a word from the teacher. All I did was stare at Fujisaki. I could only focus on her. The next thing I know I'm ejaculating. I'm not talking a little bit in some places, it's everywhere. I raise my hand and ask to go the bathroom. I rush over there and it's not stopping. I end up grabbing toilet paper to cover it all up. Tonight, I'll finally get her.

 **Perspective: Fujisaki**

I was in my room, coding, doing what I always do, when I get a knock on the door. I open it, it's Naegi. "We need to talk. Come with me." I have a bad feeling about this, but follow him anyway. We come to his room, and he undresses. "We didn't need to talk at all, just sex!" He said. He then grabbed my breasts again and dragged me to the bed, taking off my shirt and skirt. "I've been waiting for this for a while, Chihiro. And my god, it's gonna be good." He continued, taking off my underwear. I then noticed a shocked look on his face as he muttered "P-penis?"

He repeated "No" to himself, crawling away. "Y-you lied to me! Why did you?" He said, crying. He then shrieked a very loud "WHYYYYYY?!" before falling out the window.


	3. Huge Mistakes

**Perspective: Naegi**

I wake up to find myself in a full body cast and in horrid pain in a hospital. I see a doctor and try to ask about this, but the cast covers my mouth and all I say is mumbled up garbage. The doctor hears it, then tells me that I broke most of my bones and am lucky to be alive. Of course I am. To be fair, I wasn't trying to jump out the window. I was trying to run from Fujisaki after learning he was a man, tripped, and hit my head on the window sill causing me to fall out. I guess I'll be bored here waiting for when I can walk again...

 **Perspective: Fujisaki**

Despite his freak out, I still like Naegi. I've had many fun times with him, and it has great. I doubt that he'll ever want me again because I have "a penis", but remember, gender switching. But because that won't happen for a while, if ever. But I do have a plan. You see, I'll claim that my penis is fake, and that I was just nervous, so I used it. But I also have another plan to do as well. You see, I would like to drill in the point that I am a girl while still being a guy. And what are two things that girls need to be attractive? That's right! Boobs! How does a man get them? Man boobs! And how do I get man boobs? Weight gain. A subject some of you love but many of you wonder why it exists. Yes, I'm gonna gain sixty five pounds to make it look like I have grown boobs, as well as had a growth spurt. This is a horrible idea but I bet that Naegi will fall for it.

 **Perspective: Naegi**

As I sit here, doing nothing, in immense pain, I think of Fujisaki. Will I ever fuck Fujisaki? Sadly, no. Will I still be his friend? Most definitely. We had some fun times. I may convince her to have a gender transplant from male to female so we can do the sex, but I sincerely doubt that that is possible. Please god, let that happen. All I want is her.

Now you may be asking why I have such a problem with not fucking Fujisaki because of being a man. With more people being gay with less and less people having a problem with it, why would I? Well, first of all, I want children. I'd like to be a family man. Secondly, and most importantly, all the gay people i know are annoying. One of them I know is at Hope's Peak, the Ultimate Drag Queen, Shigeru Funaki. He's a nice guy, but that doesn't make him any less annoying. Am I saying that all gay people are annoying? Hell no. I'm just saying that the ones I know are.

 **Perspective: Fujisaki**

I can assure myself that I will regret this later. Anyway, doing this gain absolutely sucks. The only good thing is that just like normally, I still live off of ramen, chips and not much else, only real difference is that I've over quadruped my intake of them. The problems come with the side effects. I sweat when I walk to class. At one point, I was late by 30 minutes because I fell flat on my face because of being tired. I got so tired to the point where I don't even go anymore. Thank god the school allows that. Hey, at least I have tits now so I guess it's fine, and Makato's more likely to think of me as female. I'll call him to see what he may think.

 **Perspective: Naegi**

I had the body cast removed a day ago, but have a new left leg cast on because it seems to be recovering slower. I'll be out within the week. While still in the cast, I got a call from Fujisaki. Of course I was unable to check at that point, but luckily she left a message. In full, it said:

"Yeah, it's me. You may think that our relationship is over. I don't think it should. You see, I'm not ready for sex with you, or anyone for that matter. I don't think I will be until at least late into our engagement. The penis wasn't an actual penis, it was a fake I put on because of being nervous. I do that to everyone, sorry. So when you get out of the hospital, I want to have a great time with you. Also, I believe I went through a bit of a growth spurt. See you then!"

I'm so excited!

 **Perspective: Fujisaki**

I was in my room, eating a nice bowl of ramen, programming, doing what I usually do. I was extremely excited waiting for Naegi, who was to come back today. It was all good waiting, and then he came. He opens the door, and I turn to him. He has a surprised look on his face. I feel I did something wrong in the gain. I am worried. "Fujisaki..." he says. I am even more worried, more stressed. I thought that it was all a waste, a bad idea. I didn't know that the latter was true. "H-How did you know that fat chicks are my fetish?" he says. FUCK.


End file.
